The present invention relates to a running toy and more particularly to a running toy improved to perform various interesting motions.
Hitherto, numerous forms of toy cars that are self-propelled have been provided by the toy industry. The industry, however, demands a continued infusion of new toy concepts and is still receptive to new and novel toy vehicle designs to entertain and elicit the interest of children.